


Adam and Heath Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags for some Chapters, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 109 different Drabbles about Adam and Heath.Chapter 1 - 88: Rated MatureChapter 89 - 109: Rated Explicit





	1. Give me a chance

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were inspired by a Tumblr post (@rfaimagining).

Adam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. "Give me a chance."

But Heath didn't want to hear it. "You're Adam Rose. You change your partners like you change your underwear."

"That was the former me, the party animal. I am not like that anymore. Let me prove it to you."

Heath sighed. He liked Adam and he wanted to believe him. Besides, it seemed to be true. Since they had formed the Social Outcasts a few weeks ago, he hadn't seen Adam with anyone else.

"One chance, I'll give you one chance. Don't mess it up."

"I won't."

 


	2. Not you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2015.

Heath turned around and rolled his eyes. "Not you again."

Adam had been following him like a stray dog since they'd had some tag team matches together lately. However, the redhead wasn't interested in him. "I don't want to be your partner."

"Then let's make a team!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"That makes no sense at all." Heath shook his head and wanted to leave.

But Adam didn't give up. "Come on, Heathy baby. We could become Tag Team Champions."

_Champions?_ That sounded good. A smile appeared on Heath's face. Maybe he should listen to what that outcast had to say.

 


	3. I don't love you anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: break up; sad
> 
> This is set in late 2016.

Heath was sitting on a chair, formally. He didn't want to- No, he _couldn't_ join the other man on the bed. He should've told him before Adam had booked this hotel room for them. "I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore."

Adam swallowed. His eyes filled with tears. "It's because of Rhyno, isn't it? Do you sleep with him?"

"No!" It was the truth. He didn't, not yet. But... he had feelings for his tag partner.

"Fuck you, Heath!" Adam stormed out of the room.

Heath felt his heart breaking. He wished he could've heard _Heathy baby_ one last time.

 


	4. Why do you hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath was running around backstage, looking for Titus, when he suddenly bumped into Adam Rose. The redhead immediately got into a fighting stance. "Just stay away from me!" They'd had a feud going on for several weeks already.

Adam sucked on his lollipop and blinked innocently. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why? You can't be serious! Your Bunny attacks me all the time!"

The older man cocked his head sideways. "That cannot be true. My Bunny is totally harmless and cuddly."

Heath wanted to protest. However, he couldn't help but smile when Adam pouted his lips. _Damn his cute behavior!_

 


	5. I can't believe you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had heard bad rumors about his friend and wanted to talk to him. "Um, they say you sleep with half the roster..."

Adam looked up from his phone, obviously bored. "Yeah."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you! Do you not have any pride?"

"You think I should be proud that I'm so popular?"

"That's not what I-" Heath sighed and became quiet, almost shy. "You also slept with me, and I... I thought it was something special."

Adam smiled at him. "It was. You are my Red Dragon."

Heath blushed. "Am I... special to you?"

"You are."

 


	6. We can't keep this up forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Heath was snuggling up to his boyfriend. Adam held him close, but he sounded unusually serious when he said, "We can't keep this up forever."

"What do you mean?"

"This _long-distance relationship."_

"But you said it would be okay when you left the WWE." Heath became nervous. "You said you wouldn't break up with me. You promised it."

"I know. But... we rarely see each other anymore."

"I think about quitting too. Maybe I'll open a wrestling school."

"Don't. You're doing so great with Rhyno now. And you still have to become IC Champion. It's okay, baby. I love you."

 


	7. You're a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mental instability; blood
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Waking up, Heath saw Leo Kruger crouching in a corner of their hotel room. He was covered in blood, and Heath was sure it wasn't his. He didn't know what Leo had done or why these transformations still took place. It usually happened at night.

Heath climbed out of the bed, although he had no idea what to do. His eyes filled with tears. "You're a monster. I want my Adam back."

The other man watched every move he made. However, he never attacked Heath. It seemed as if there was still a little bit of Adam left in him.

 


	8. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

"I hate you." Heath pushed the other man away.

But Adam grabbed his wrists and pulled him in close. "No, you don't. You love me."

Heath was crying. He wrapped his arms around his partner. "Why do you leave me?"

"I don't leave you. I just leave the WWE." Adam looked at him and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from his face. "I will always love you, no matter how far away we are from each other."

Heath sniffed again before he gave Adam a kiss. "Don't forget me."

"I won't."

"You're right. I love you."

 


	9. Are you upset with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on the double bed, looking like he was sulking.

"Heathy baby, are you okay?" Adam asked. But the other man ignored him. _Had he done something wrong?_ He crawled onto the bed next to his partner. "Are you upset with me?"

Heath seemed to have been absorbed in thought. He blinked. "No, it's just... Why can't we win any matches? We started so well and I beat Dolph Ziggler. But now we're losing week after week, day after day." He sighed. "Am I a bad leader?"

Adam hugged him. "No, baby. You're great. Our time will come."

 


	10. I wish I'd never met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"I wish I'd never met you," Adam said.

Heath stared at his friend. "Why do you say that?"

"And I wish you would've told me earlier that you're married."

"Well, you know, Beulah is just my _current_ wife," Heath said awkwardly.

Adam furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"She is just the mother of my last few kids. But she's not the love of my life."

"I don't want to be the one who ruins your marriage."

"Why would you- Oh..."

"I love you, Heathy baby."

"Oh. I didn't know. I mean..." Heath blushed. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

 


	11. I'm going to kill you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"I'm going to kill you!" Heath screamed so loudly, Adam quickly ran to him in the bedroom.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You deleted all the _Walking Dead_ episodes on my laptop!"

"Yeah, I needed some space, and you've already watched them, haven't you?"

"But I wanted to watch them again."

"I'll buy you the DVDs."

"Who uses DVDs nowadays? Do you want me to carry them around all the time when we're on the road?"

"I'm sorry. I'll download them again for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you forgive me?" Adam asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, you can live." Heath grinned.

 


	12. Please don't hurt me like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Heath and Adam met for the first time in months. They rarely had days off at the same time anymore. Heath was very excited about his new tag team with Rhyno and happily told his boyfriend how he had become one half of the first ever SmackDown Tag Team Champions. The more Adam listened to him, the more jealous he became. "Please don't hurt me like this."

"What do you mean?" Heath didn't understand.

"I love you, Heathy baby. I don't want to lose you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left the company then-" He halted. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

 


	13. Thanks for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was excited to move into his new house, although he had to do it all by himself. His new neighbor, Adam Rose, did not seem very busy as he was just standing there watching Heath carry one heavy box after another into his home.

_What an asshole. He could offer to help,_ Heath thought.

When he accidentally dropped one of the boxes and all his stuff shattered to the ground, he finally had enough. "Thanks for nothing," he said, annoyed, to the other man.

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry. I was hypnotized by your cute ass. Let me help you..."

 


	14. Don't call this number again

When Heath's phone rang, he hesitated a moment before he picked up.

"Heathy baby..." It was Adam Rose. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He'd broken up with Heath a few months ago, only to crawl back to him the next day. But Heath's heart had been broken.

"I'm through with you. Don't call this number again." Heath hung up.

However, Adam didn't want to give up. His mood swings weren't his fault. He had done nothing wrong, hadn't even slept with anyone else. He still loved Heath. So he decided to call him again tomorrow. Heath would forgive him, surely.

 


	15. You need to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Adam crawled on top of his boyfriend and tried to kiss him, but Heath looked at his watch. "You need to leave. Rhyno will be here soon."

"So what?"

"He will kill you if he finds out that I'm still seeing you."

"Why?"

"He thinks he has to protect me and that you broke my heart."

"I did."

"But you made up for it."

"Just tell him."

"He wouldn't understand..."

"Why do you- Wait, are you dating him?"

"No, I don't cheat on you!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you, Heathy baby."

"I love you too. But... please, leave now."

 


	16. I'm sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: illness
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Wooooo!" Heath always felt great after a shower in the morning, but he was surprised Adam hadn't joined him in the bathroom. Usually, he couldn't wait to give Heath the first smooch of the day.

When he went back to the bedroom, Adam was still lying in bed. "Hey baby, what's wrong? You gotta get up. We need to leave soon."

Adam forced himself to sit up. He looked miserable. "I'm sick."

Heath crawled onto the bed and put his hand on Adam's forehead. It was hot. "Oh baby, lie down and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you."

 


	17. I'm dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; major illness; mentions of death; sad

"I'm dying," Heath said.

"No, you won't. Let's go to another doctor," Adam suggested.

"We've already been to three doctors, and they all say the same! There is no cure."

"I won't give up. Maybe some doctor in another country-"

"Adam," his partner interrupted him. "I'm tired. Just let me go in peace."

Adam's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He hugged the other man. "I can't live without you."

Heath patted his back, smiling. "You can and you will. At first, you'll be sad, but then you'll forget me and be happy again."

"Never."

 


	18. I thought we were family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

Heath couldn't believe it when Adam told him the news. "You want to leave us, leave the Social Outcasts? I thought we were family!"

"I'm sorry. It's not that I leave you, I leave the WWE."

"But that's the same! Why?"

"It feels like they don't want me here."

"I want you..." Heath sniffed. Tears rolled down his face.

"Oh baby." Adam hugged him tightly. "It's too late now. Things always change. People come and go."

"You're not _people..._ Bo and Axel will miss you too."

"Take care of them, please. We're brothers."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	19. So that's it? It's over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: waxing; grooming
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"So that's it? It's over?" Heath looked up, a little surprised.

Adam chuckled. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Heath had just had his first Brazilian wax, and Adam was helping him.

"You're a brave little soldier." Adam grinned at him while he used some oil to remove the remaining wax. Then he put lotion on his pubic area.

"Can I get a lollipop?" Heath asked cheekily.

Adam took one out of his pocket.

"That's not what I- Why the hell do you have that?"

Adam laughed. "So you don't want it?"

"I do!" Heath quickly grabbed it.

 


	20. I came to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

The Social Outcasts were backstage, getting ready for their match. Adam was the last one to arrive.

"You're late. Where have you been?" Heath asked, still happy to finally see his partner.

"I came to say goodbye." Adam didn't look at him.

"What are you talking about?" At first, Heath thought it was a joke, but the other man sounded too serious for that.

"I asked for my release. I... I'll leave."

Bo and Curtis looked at each other, shocked.

Heath stared at Adam. His eyes filled with tears. His throat felt dry. "Why? You can't do that to me."

 


	21. He's dead because of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: major character death; implied/referenced suicide; sad; implied/referenced cheating; mentions of Rhyno/Heath Slater

Heath still couldn't believe it when he was standing in front of Adam's grave. He looked at Rhyno. "He's dead because of you." He didn't even sound angry, just sad.

Rhyno winced. Despite his appearance, Adam had been a very sensitive person. Rhyno hadn't known it, hadn't known it would break his heart if he told him about his affair with Heath, hadn't known Adam would...

There was nothing he could do now. Heath was right. It was his fault. He'd been selfish. He'd wanted Heath for himself. Now they couldn't even be friends anymore. Heath would never forgive him.

 


	22. I don't deserve to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on the hotel bed, depressed about the losing streak of the Social Outcasts. Adam crawled next to him and hugged him. "Don't be so sad, baby. I love you."

"I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a loser. I can't do anything right."

"That's not true. Don't say something like that. Bo, Axel and me... We have already been losers before, but you gave us a home. You deserve to be loved more than anyone else." Adam gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the most precious person I know."

"Thanks. I love you too."

 


	23. About the baby... It's yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: post mpreg; original child character; mentions of Rhyno/Heath Slater

Adam was sitting on a park bench when Heath arrived. "Thanks for coming," the redhead said.

Adam didn't know why his ex wanted to see him. "You're looking good."

Heath was carrying a baby in his arms. Adam had heard about it. Obviously he hadn't been so careful with his new partner. Wait, if he counted back... Had Heath already slept with Rhyno when he'd still been with him?

Adam didn't know much about children. He wasn't sure how old that little boy was. "He's cute," he said. "Just like his father."

Heath smiled sheepishly. "About the baby... It's yours."

 


	24. I'm so in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of crossdressing
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"I'm so in love with you." Adam hugged his partner tightly and pressed his forehead against Heath's temple.

Curtis rolled his eyes.

"I love ya too, but you gotta let me go now. I'm having a match in ten minutes." Heath smiled at him.

"Nope." Adam pouted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a wrestler. That's my job."

"Quit and become my valet."

"What? No way."

"But you'd look so cute in a skirt."

"Why would I have to wear a skirt?"

"Because you're my valet."

"Stop that bullshit and get ready for the match," Curtis said, annoyed.

 


	25. Will you marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on Valentine's Day 2017.

Exactly one year ago, Adam had confessed his love for Heath. But two months later, he had left WWE, and it had become much more complicated for them to meet. Still, Heath was happy that his partner waited for him at the hotel after SmackDown.

"I'm going to quit," Adam told him later when they were in their room.

"What?"

"Wrestling. I'm going to retire at the end of the year. I want to spend all of my time with you. I love you, Heathy baby. Will you marry me?"

Heath's eyes widened, and so did his smile. "Yes, yes!"

 


	26. I'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mpreg

When Adam came back home, Heath asked him to sit down. He had to tell him something, and he wasn't sure how his partner would react. So he was nervously biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers.

"I went to the doctor today... I had taken a test before, but I wanted to be sure..."

Adam looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

Adam jumped up with the brightest smile on his face. "Oh my... That's wonderful!" He hugged his partner and gently put his hand on Heath's belly. "We're going to have a baby!" he said, still smiling.

 


	27. You're special to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath cuddled up to the man he'd just had sex with. "I want to stay with you," he said shyly.

Adam wrapped his arms around him. "There is no need to leave, baby."

"I don't mean just tonight. I want to be more than just a one-night stand..."

"You are. You're not like one of my Rosebuds. You're special to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to get you since I was called up to the main roster."

"You had a feud with me at first."

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow, right?" Adam grinned.

Heath chuckled. "Right."

 


	28. Can I kiss you right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2016.

All four men were in a good mood when they returned to the locker room. "Wooo!" Heath shouted. "I beat Dolph Ziggler! That's so amazing!"

He started to undress to go to the shower. But then he realized that Adam was staring at him – not in a perverted way. He seemed to be... fascinated?

"What?" Heath asked, confused.

Adam smiled. "Can I kiss you right now?"

Heath chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Bo wanted to say something, but Curtis grabbed him and pulled him away. He had obviously noticed something Heath hadn't.

"I am."

Adam came closer, and Heath blushed. "Okay."

 


	29. You're cute when you're angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after [Adam Rose vs Ryback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dViQXmL94s). (February 29, 2016)

"This damn Ryback!" Heath cursed when they were back in their locker room. "He should have been disqualified for using his fists!"

Adam was still holding his aching head but tried to smile. "You're cute when you're angry."

Heath blushed. "Are... are you okay? Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine."

"But please tell me if you feel dizzy or nauseous, because that can mean–"

"I know what that means," Adam interrupted him. _A concussion_ – he didn't want to think about that now.

"Sorry... I just want you to be okay," Heath said insecurely.

"Thanks."

 


	30. I want to take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "You're cute when you're angry".

Adam was surprised when he entered their hotel room. Heath had booked them a room with a double bed. Until now, they had always had rooms with two single beds. They were just friends, weren't they?

"I want to take care of you," Heath explained with a flushed face. "I mean it's easier like this... If something happens... If you don't feel good in the middle of the night..."

Adam grabbed his hand and held it gently. "Thank you," he said with a warm voice.

Heath stripped him down to his boxers and made him lie down in the bed.

 


	31. Shut up and kiss me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I want to take care of you".

Adam was sitting in the bed with an ice pack on his head while Heath took care of everything and also changed his clothes. When he finally joined his friend in the bed, Adam already felt better and put the ice pack on his nightstand.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked. "Do you need more ice? Do you want some painkillers? Or do you want to eat or drink something? I'm gonna beat up that stupid Ryback next time!"

Adam chuckled. Heath always talked too much when he was excited. He smiled at the redhead. "Shut up and kiss me already."

 


	32. Let's have a baby

Heath and Adam were strolling through the city when Adam suddenly stopped in front of a show window. Then he smiled broadly at his partner. "Let's have a baby."

"What?" Heath blinked confusedly.

"Look at all those cute things!" Adam said while pointing to the store for baby clothes and accessories. "That little jacket... And the plush bunny..."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I want to have a baby with you."

"I think we have to marry first before we can adopt one."

"Then let's do that!"

"Is that your proposal? That's not very romantic," Heath said but smiled.

 


	33. We'd make such a cute couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam hugged his friend from behind when they returned to their hotel room after Raw. "We'd make such a cute couple," he said and put his chin on Heath's right shoulder.

The redhead chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

Adam tightened his grip and pressed his cheek against him. "You're so cute, Heathy baby... and I'm cute. So together we'd be super cute."

Heath blushed. He hadn't thought the other man was serious about this. "You really wanna-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"If you let me go, yes." Heath laughed.

Adam released his grip and moved in front of Heath.

 


	34. It's lonely here without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

Just when Adam returned to his cheap motel room, his phone started to ring. He looked at the name on the display and immediately picked it up. "Heathy baby!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I just came back from a match."

"Oh, where are you?"

"New York."

"Sounds cool! How is it?"

"It's lonely here without you."

"Hey, can we meet tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you want. I have two days off, bay bay!" Heath said excitingly.

"Chicago would be good."

"Okay, then tomorrow in Chicago!"

Adam smiled. "Great, I'm looking forward to it. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby."

 


	35. You own my heart

Heath was a little depressed when he met his boyfriend, because he hadn't had a match on Raw for weeks. Adam tried to cheer him up. "You may not have any championship, but you have something better."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Adam took Heath's hand and put it on his chest. "You own my heart."

Heath smiled. "You think that's better?" he asked teasingly.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, because no one can steal it from you. Whatever happens, I will always be with you."

"That sounds like a curse to me." Heath laughed, but then he kissed his partner. "I love you."

 


	36. You'd be a great mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mentions of mpreg

"Heathy baby..." Adam hugged his partner from behind. "Let's make a baby. You'd be a great mom."

Heath furrowed his brows. "I'll still be a man, even if I'm pregnant."

"But I will already be the dad. So you have to be the mom." Adam grinned.

Heath ignored his teasing and turned around to look at him. "Are you serious about the baby? We'd have to change our whole lives."

"Yes, I'm serious. You have such a big heart and so much love to give. I want to have a family with you."

"Okay, then I'll stop taking the pill."

 


	37. What's the matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting; mentions of dubcon; humiliation

"What's the matter? You want this job, don't you?" Mr. Rose leaned back in his executive chair and spread his legs.

He was right. Heath needed this job, and all he had to do was to suck the cock of this extravagant boss. He took a deep breath and got down on his knees. But when he reached for the zipper, the other man stopped him and chuckled. "Okay, that's enough."

Heath didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? "But I- Please..."

"Don't worry. You got the job. I just wanted to see how far you are willing to go."

 


	38. You're so beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: body image
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was standing in the bathroom, staring in the mirror.

"What's wrong, baby?" Adam asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm so ugly..." Heath sighed, depressed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those freckles..."

"They are cute."

"A few in the face would be cute." Heath showed him his forearms. "But they are everywhere!" It was always worst in spring. "And my belly... I've become so fat."

"That's not true." Adam hugged him from behind. "You're so beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing. I love everything about you."

Heath smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." Adam placed a kiss on Heath's cheek.

 


	39. Did you do something different with your hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in February 2015.

Heath wanted a change and finally decided to cut his long hair. But he wasn't sure if he liked his new look and was a little nervous when he walked through the backstage area. The first person he bumped into was Adam Rose. They'd had a feud before. But now they were cool, although they weren't exactly friends.

"Hey, Heath. Did you do something different with your hair?"

Heath stared at him. Was he such an unimportant person that people barely even noticed such a huge difference?

However, Adam smiled at him. "I like it. You look even cuter now."

 


	40. Is that a new perfume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was tired. They had had an exhausting match earlier and arrived late at the hotel. So he couldn't wait to crawl into the bed and just sleep. However, when he cuddled up to his partner, he noticed a difference. "Is that a new perfume?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Heath made a face. "Perfumes give me a headache."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"I like your natural scent, the Adam Rose scent." Heath grinned at him.

Adam grinned back. "Do I smell like a rose?"

Heath laughed. "Sure. Leave the perfume off next time, okay?"

"Okay."

 


	41. You're making me blush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts were in the locker room, getting ready for their match. Adam hugged Heath from behind and whispered into his ear, "Do you know that you're really cute and that I want to do dirty things to you?"

"You're making me blush!" Heath whispered, embarrassed.

"Are you afraid you're going to get a boner in the ring? I can help you with that..."

"What the heck are you mumbling there?" Curtis asked.

Instead of answering, Adam grabbed Heath's hand and pulled him away.

"Hey, we're having a match in 20 minutes!"

"We'll be back in time," Adam said.

 


	42. You're teasing me again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: light dom/sub

Adam sighed. "You're teasing me again..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heath stretched his nude body across the bed and smiled cheekily.

When Adam tried to join him, Heath quickly said, "Stop! Stay away."

The older man pouted. "Please..."

Heath grinned at him. "What do you want?"

Adam got on his knees next to the bed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I want to cuddle with you."

"Just cuddle?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

Heath's cock started to get hard. "Really? Whatever?"

Adam nodded.

"Okay." Heath patted on the bed next to him. "Come."

 


	43. This is why I fell in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"This is it," Adam said.

"Hmm?" Heath was lying next to him, his eyes closed but a smile on his face. They had a day off and had decided to stay in bed a little longer. "What is what?" he mumbled.

"This is why I fell in love with you."

Heath opened his eyes. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly. You're lying there and I just look at you. But I feel so calm and happy, and I don't even want to think of anyone else. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else before."

 


	44. Oh, are you ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: tickling
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam wanted to ask his friend something and nudged his side.

The redhead surprisingly jumped a little. "Ah..."

Adam grinned at him. "Oh, are you ticklish?"

"I'm not," Heath mumbled unconvincingly while he rubbed his ribs a little as if the touch had hurt him.

Adam's smile became even broader. "Oh, so you don't mind if I do _this?"_ He came closer and started to tickle Heath's sides.

Heath giggled helplessly and tried to push his friend away. Somehow they ended up in each other's arms. Adam gazed into his eyes and then leaned forward to kiss him.

 


	45. Of course I remembered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2017.

As soon as Adam saw the name on the display of his cell phone, he smiled. So he quickly picked it up. "Heathy baby!"

"Hey, my little Mongoose. You know what day it is?"

"Yeah, you remembered..." Adam said quietly.

"Of course I remembered! One year ago-"

"We became a team."

"More than that."

"We were family."

"We still are."

"You are on SmackDown. Bo and Curtis are on Raw, and I'm not even in WWE anymore..."

Heath also became quiet now. "But you and me, we-"

"I still love you," Adam interrupted him.

Heath smiled. "I love you too."

 


	46. You're one hell of a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in February 2010.

Heath was taking the last of his things out of his locker. FCW had been fun, but he was sure NXT would be great too. Suddenly, he heard someone saying, "You're one hell of a girl."

He sighed. Obviously someone was making fun of his hair again. But... he didn't know that voice with the strange accent.

Heath turned around. "I'm a man!"

The other guy chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw your cute butt."

Before Heath could decide if he should be offended or flattered, the stranger continued, "I'm new here. My name is Leo Kruger."

"I'm Heath."

 


	47. You're one hell of a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: past Rosa Mendes/Adam Rose
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"Hey, did you love Rosa?" Heath asked while cuddling up to his partner.

Adam wrapped his arm around him. "Nah, I think it was just a crush."

"Do you miss her?"

"No. Now I have you, and I love you."

Heath smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

"Would you fight... Brock Lesnar for me?"

"Yeah."

"Would you..." Heath got closer to him and whispered something into his ear.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. You wanna do that now?"

Heath blushed. "Really? You're one hell of a guy." He snuggled up even closer to him. "I love you too."

 


	48. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2016.

"We had a great match today. Rhyno is just taking a shower." Heath was sitting on his hotel bed, his cell phone in his hand.

"You spend a lot of time with him." Adam sounded... Heath wasn't sure – annoyed?

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, I am. How would you feel if I had a new tag team partner?"

"I don't know. Maybe happy... for you? It's the first time in five years that I'm a champion. I almost lost my job!"

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I should be... It just hurts. I wish I could be there with you."

 


	49. Stop hogging all the blankets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath woke up in the night freezing. He turned around and sighed. They were on tour in Canada and it was snowing outside.

"Adam," he said while shaking his partner. "Stop hogging all the blankets!"

The other man rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's cold. I'm from Africa."

"You've been living in the States for six years."

"It's in my blood..."  
  
"Your parents are British."

Adam lifted the blankets. "Come and cuddle with me."

Heath smiled and slipped under the covers. But when he snuggled up to his partner, Adam winced. "You're so cold!"

"That's your fault." Heath pouted.

Adam chuckled.

 


	50. Let's run away together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – boarding school

They were lying on their backs and stared into the blue sky. It was Adam's 14th birthday, and they had decided to skip school. The birthday of his best friend Heath had been only a few days ago.

"Let's run away together," Adam suddenly said.

Heath chuckled. "Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care as long as it's with you."

Heath furrowed his brows. "Then we can just stay here."

"But Mrs. Mendes hates me." Adam pouted.

Heath chuckled again. "Maybe we'll get a new math teacher next year."

Adam grabbed his hand, smiling. "I really like you."

 


	51. Catch me if you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath sighed. Adam was more than annoying. They had match after match, and now he was even following him outside of the ring. Usually, Adam wasn't in the locker room as he had the Exotic Express for that. But it seemed like he had just come to grab one of Heath's smaller bags and wave it around.

"Catch me if you can!" he said with a big smile.

For a moment, Heath wondered if Adam did these things only to get his attention. He had to admit that he was kinda cute. But... he was sure Adam didn't like him.

 


	52. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in April 2016.

"I'm fine," Adam said, looking everything but fine.

"You're not. You know it's unfair they've suspended you because of your prescribed medicine." Heath wanted to grab Adam's arm, but the other man pulled it away.

"Just leave me alone, Heath."

The redhead winced. He'd never seen his partner like that before. "I'm sorry."

Adam looked at him. His eyes filled with tears. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I just... can't do this anymore."

"You're going to break up with me?" Heath's voice cracked.

"Not with you. I'll leave the WWE."

Heath stared at him for a moment before he said, "I understand."

 


	53. Are you high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in January 2016.

"Have you ever kissed a mongoose?" Adam asked when they were alone in their hotel room.

Heath stared at him. "Are you high?"

Adam cocked his head questioningly. "No."

"Then why do you ask things like that?"

"Because I want to kiss you."

"Really?" Heath couldn't believe it. No one was ever interested in him. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed somebody. "Me?"

"Of course. That's why you wanted me, right? I mean..." Adam laughed somewhat bitterly. "You know I lost almost all of my matches last year?"

"You were just a bit unlucky..." Heath said insecurely.

 


	54. Well this is just great

Heath leaned his forehead against the elevator wall and looked at the non-functioning buttons. "Well this is just great."

Adam patted him on the back. "They'll probably find us soon."

"Probably?"

"We could do something to distract ourselves while waiting." Adam's finger trailed along Heath's back.

His partner stared at him. "Are you serious?!"

Adam pulled his hand back. "We don't have to do it."

Heath sighed. "Okay. I don't care if it's cliche. As long as it keeps me from going crazy, you can do to me what you want."

Adam smiled. "No. I will do what _you_ want."

 


	55. This was fun. Let's do it again sometime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts had some free time left before Raw. Curtis and Bo had decided to watch a movie, but Heath wanted to visit the county fair. So Adam accompanied him.

They went on different carnival rides, ate cotton candy and tried their luck at the shooting gallery. When it was time to leave, Adam happily linked arms with his friend. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, Adam surprised him with a plush wolf. He must've bought or won it when Heath had been alone on one ride.

"For my Crimson Werewolf," Adam said and smiled.

 


	56. I didn't do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When Heath came back to the locker room, someone had spilled a drink on his laptop. He looked at Adam who was just drinking a coke.

"I didn't do it!" his partner quickly said.

Adam was sometimes a bit messy, but he wasn't a liar.

"All my data..." Heath cried.

Adam hugged him comfortingly. "Baby, let's go to a computer shop. They can probably save them."

"I can't," Heath said quietly.

"Why not?"

"There are videos on it... From us, you know..." Heath blushed.

"Oh? Oh! Well, maybe we can watch while they repair it."

"Okay, we can ask them."

 


	57. I did it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was early in the morning, and Heath had just taken a shower. When he returned to the bedroom, Adam looked troubled.

"I did it..."

"You did what?" Heath was confused.

"I took a photo of you sleeping," his friend confessed.

"What?"

"Every time I watch you sleeping, I think-"

"You watch me sleeping?!" Heath interrupted him. "That's kinda creepy..."

"That's why I've told you." Adam showed him the pic on his phone. "But you look so cute..."

Heath smiled. "I'm really cute, ain't I? Can you send it to me?"

Adam laughed. "And you're a bit narcissistic."

"I'm not!"

 


	58. You owe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: dubious consent
> 
> This is set on January 4, 2016.

Adam had booked their room. So Heath was a bit surprised when he entered it and saw a double bed. "What-"

His new teammate stepped in front of him and smiled in a way Heath couldn't interpret. The redhead walked backwards until his shoulders hit the wall. Adam followed him and cupped his face with one hand. "You owe me."

"What are you talking about?" Heath's voice was trembling.

"I helped you win your match tonight."

"What do you want?" Heath's eyes filled with tears.

Adam's expression changed. "No, Heathy baby, don't cry. I didn't... I'm sorry." He stepped back.

 


	59. Do you believe in aliens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: supernatural elements
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Adam and Heath were lying in bed together. Suddenly, Adam asked, "Do you believe in aliens?"

Heath stared at him and then laughed. "When I look at you, yes!"

His partner looked shocked. "How do you- Wait, you were joking, right?"

Heath furrowed his brows and sat up. "What do you- Are you really an alien?!"

"It's a secret." Adam sat up next to him. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Then why did you even start this conversation?"

"I just... I think... I can trust you." Adam smiled shyly.

Heath smiled back. "You can. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

 


	60. Are you hitting on me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was standing at the bar in a nightclub, his hand clutched around his drink. It had been a while for him. A good-looking man came up to him and smiled. "Hey, pretty boy. May I ask your name?"

Heath blinked, confused. "Are you hitting on me?"

The other guy chuckled. "Yeah. Doesn't happen often to you, does it?"

"Fuck you." Heath wanted to leave, but the other man grabbed his wrist.

"I'd rather fuck you."

Heath stopped. He was so desperate at this point that he swallowed down his pride. "Okay. I'm Heath."

"I'm Adam," the man said, smiling.

 


	61. You have... Superpowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: supernatural elements
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

"You have... Superpowers?" Adam stared at his friend.

Heath smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't know if you can call it _Superpowers._ But yeah, I'm a werewolf."

"I bet you're a sexy werewolf." Adam grinned. "Can I see it?"

"No, that's too dangerous! I can lose control then. That's why you have to stay away from me at full moon. But... I made a video once... I mean, I'd put up the camera before I shifted. Do you wanna see it?"

"Of course!"

Heath chuckled. "You're the first one who is excited about this. My former partners were scared of me."

 


	62. Why are you bleeding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: self-harm; blood
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Adam winced when Heath entered the bathroom. _Fuck,_ he had forgotten to lock the door.

Heath stared at his arms. "Why are you bleeding?"

Adam didn't answer and looked away. His partner saw the bloody razor blade on the vanity, and it only took him a few seconds to understand the situation. _Why had he never noticed it before?_ Adam was always wearing long sleeves, bracelets, accessories or wrist tape – even when they had sex. He'd thought it was just part of his eccentricity.

Heath stepped forward and hugged him.

"Please don't tell anyone," Adam whispered.

"I won't. I promise."

 


	63. Where did all these puppies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"I have a surprise for you," Adam said while leading his partner to their hotel room.

Heath was wondering what he was talking about. _Had Adam spread rose petals on their bed? Was he that romantic?_ But when he opened the door, he was shocked. There were at least five little dogs running around.

"Where did all these puppies come from?"

Adam grinned. "You love dogs, don't you?"

"I do. But..." Heath sighed. "Dogs this age aren't housebroken. You can't just leave them alone. Come, let's bring them back." Adam looked disappointed. So Heath smiled at him. "They're cute, though."

 


	64. That wasn't funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby!" Adam was excited when he entered their hotel room. "We're going to be in the main event of Raw next week!"

Heath sat up in the bed, a smile on his face. "What? Really?"

"No, I mean we're going to be on Main Event."

"That wasn't funny," Heath said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Adam climbed onto the bed and crawled into his partner's arms. "I've just wanted you to be happy for a moment. You're always so frustrated."

Heath sighed. "Do you think we'll ever be real superstars? Champions?"

"Yeah, I believe in us." Adam gave him a kiss.

 


	65. This tastes horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"This tastes horrible," Heath said while chewing on a chicken leg in catering. "How can they serve something like this for superstars like us?"

Adam laughed. "Put that down and let's go somewhere else after the show. Maybe Wendy's?"

Heath stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We can go wherever you want."

Heath put the chicken on his plate, then looked away and pouted his lips. "Now I wanna go to Wendy's. That's your fault."

Adam laughed again. "Okay, I think we can leave soon."

 


	66. Are you mad at me?

"Don't..." Heath turned his head away and crawled deeper under his blanket when Adam tried to kiss him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just not in the mood."

"Can I watch you nude?"

"There's nothing to watch," Heath mumbled tiredly.

Adam tousled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, baby. Then rest well."

When he left the bed, Heath asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"You gonna jerk off?"

"Yeah."

"You can do that here. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I won't undress."

Adam smiled. "Okay. I love you, babe."

 


	67. I love that show too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When they finally arrived in their hotel room, Adam snuggled down in his bed. Heath, though, grabbed the TV remote control. "There's going to be a new _Walking Dead_ episode tonight," he said excitingly.

Adam sat up. "I love that show too!"

"Really?" Heath was surprised, but he was also happy that he could talk with someone about it. "Who is your favorite character?"

Adam looked a bit flustered. "Um... that one guy that always... kills zombies?"

Heath sighed. "You've never watched the show, have you?"

"No, sorry. But I'd like to. Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course!"

 


	68. Can I borrow that book of yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was standing in the new bookstore in his town and was leafing through an interesting book when someone asked him, "Can I borrow that book of yours?"

Heath was surprised. _Had he taken the last copy of it?_ He looked up and saw a man about his age with long hair and glasses. Heath blinked. There was still a stack of books on the shelf. He pointed to it. "I've got it from there."

"I know, but I've wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Heath asked, confused.

"Because you're cute." The stranger smiled at him. "I'm Adam."

Heath blushed.

 


	69. Let's blow this joint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

After Raw, the Social Outcasts went to a club to party. But after a while, Heath was bored. He turned to Adam. "Let's blow this joint."

His friend blinked, confused. "What? A joint? Here?"

Now Heath was confused. "Huh? I just want to leave."

"Oh. So that's what it means?"

Heath stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget English isn't your first language. So you didn't know that phrase?"

"No. But now I do." Adam smiled at him. "Okay, let's get Bo and Curtis, and then we'll go back to the hotel."

 


	70. Take that back!

When Heath returned from the bathroom after a shower, Adam started to chuckle. "Heathy baby, you've got your shirt on backwards."

"Oops." Heath blushed and quickly changed it.

"Are you getting old?"

"Hey, you're older than me!"

"Only on paper. My brain is definitely younger than yours."

"Take that back!"

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just kidding." Heath was still pouting. So Adam hugged him and gave him a kiss. "But you know what? I think you may have more endurance in bed," he whispered naughtily.

Heath blushed again. "You wanna test it?"

"Gotta take off your T-shirt again..."

 


	71. What are you listening to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in December 2015.

Heath was sitting in the locker room with headphones in his ears when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and pulled one headphone out of his ear. It was Adam. They'd had some tag team matches together, but they weren't exactly friends.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Just some rock music," Heath answered.

Adam took the headphone and put it in his ear. "Sounds nice..."

Heath didn't really like to share his headphones with people he barely knew. But Adam looked so peaceful when he sat down next to him on the bench and smiled at him.

 


	72. Run!

Their car broke down in the middle of nowhere, and their cell phones couldn't get a signal. So Heath and Adam had to walk for a while before they finally saw a building in the distance. But then it started to rain.

"Run!" Adam said, and they dashed toward the old barn.

When they reached it, they were already soaked through. As it wasn't locked, they quickly went inside.

"Damn, this is such a cliche," Heath said, laughing.

Adam smiled at him. "We should get out of these clothes."

"Yeah."

They undressed and tried to warm up in the straw.

 


	73. Your turn to do the dishes

They had enjoyed a delicious meal. Heath brought the plates to the sink, but then he went back to the table. "Your turn to do the dishes."

Adam pouted. "Why don't you buy a dishwasher?"

"You can see I don't have enough space here."

Adam got up and went to his partner. "Maybe we have to find a bigger apartment then..."

"We? You mean..." Heath felt a little bit of hope rising up in him.

"Yeah." Adam hugged him from behind. "Let's move in together, shall we?"

"Yes!" Heath turned around and kissed the other man. "That's a great idea!"

 


	74. Was I really that stoned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – College/University; drugs

When Adam woke up, he was lying on the floor of his room and didn't remember anything. "Was I really that stoned?" There was a guy next to him who also woke up now. "Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm Heath! We talked all night!"

"Did we? Well, you're cute," Adam said, smiling.

Heath blushed and looked down. _Good, he was still wearing his jeans. At least he didn't do anything too stupid._

"What did we talk about?"

"Um... I'm not sure."

Adam laughed. "So you were also stoned? How about we get to know each other again?"

"Yeah, okay."

 


	75. Give me back my phone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath wanted to trust his partner, but lately Adam was acting kind of secretively. He was always busy with his phone and never told him what he was doing. Was he texting someone else?

When Heath tried to discuss the strategy for their upcoming match and Adam didn't even seem to listen to him, he had enough and grabbed his phone.

Adam was shocked. "Give me back my phone!"

Heath stared at the screen. It was a shopping site with _'Valentine's Day gifts'_ in the search bar. "Do you- Is that for me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise..."

 


	76. You're an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath was sick and tired of getting his ass kicked by the Bunny. When he met Adam backstage and was asked if he had seen that white monster, he lost it. "You're an asshole."

He'd expected Adam to scream back at him or attack him, but instead the other man looked surprisingly shocked. "I'm... I'm sorry," Adam said and turned around to leave.

But Heath stopped him. "No. _I'm_ sorry. I'll help you look for it. Has it run away?"

Adam cocked his head. "You do know that it's not a real bunny, don't you?"

"What? No, I didn't know!"

 


	77. It's just your imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

When Heath returned to their hotel room, Adam was sitting on the floor in a corner. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, confused.

"Everybody hates me..."

Heath sighed. "It's just your imagination."

"They boo me..."

"They boo all of us. That doesn't mean they hate us. They... just don't understand us, but there are also people who support us. That's why we're the _Social Outcasts!"_ Heath sat down in front of Adam and took his hand. "I don't hate you. I love you."

Adam smiled at him. "You're right. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else."

 


	78. Just how stupid do you think I am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam didn't like the plan of their leader. "We should stay away from the Wyatt Family. They are dangerous."

Heath stared at him, angry. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Adam cocked his head and looked honestly confused. "I don't think you're stupid."

"I know they're dangerous," the redhead continued. "But we can't back down now. We want everyone to take us seriously again. We ain't cowards!"

Adam swallowed hard. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Heath took a deep breath. "No. I... I understand your concern. Please trust me. I don't want any of you hurt. Okay?"

Adam nodded.

 


	79. Go back to bed

Adam woke up in the middle of the night, only to find the spot next to him empty. He waited a few minutes. _Maybe Heath had just gone to the bathroom?_ However, when his partner didn't return, Adam went downstairs.

Heath was standing in the kitchen, leaning with his back against the counter, a glass of water in his hand. "Go back to bed," Heath said when he saw him.

Adam ignored his words and hugged him. "Can't sleep?"

Heath sighed. "I had that nightmare again."

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm always there for you, okay?"

"Thanks."

 


	80. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

They'd lost another match. Adam found his partner alone in the showers. He undressed and joined him. "Are you okay?"

Heath smiled, still a bit sad. "Yeah. Next time we'll win, for sure."

Adam moved closer. His hand went to Heath's member, and he slowly started to stroke him.

The redhead gasped. "We can't do that here. What if someone else comes here?"

"They're all adults. They'll leave." Adam grinned. "Or maybe they wanna join?"

Heath chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other man. "I won't share you." He pulled Adam into a kiss and pushed his hips forward.

 


	81. I can take care of myself just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – Fantasy

Heath was walking through the woods when someone jumped from a tree and blocked his way. _Was that a thief?_ The redhead grabbed his dagger.

"You shouldn't go there," the man said. "It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself just fine."

The stranger smiled at him. "I'm Adam. Trust me, please. There is a crazy giant called Braun running amok."

Heath's eyes widened. He'd heard about Braun. "I'm Heath." He put his dagger away. "Do you know another way to _King's Falls?"_

"Yeah, follow me."

"Thanks for helping me- Wait, do you want something for this?"

Adam smiled again.

 


	82. Since when have we ever been friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in late 2015.

"Heathy baby!" Adam called when he saw the other man in the backstage area.

Heath turned around and furrowed his brows. "What?"

Adam smiled at him. "It's my nickname for you. Friends give each other nicknames, isn't that so?"

"Since when have we ever been friends?"

"But we've had tag team matches together..."

"We lost all of them! I feel like you bring me bad luck."

Adam pouted. "But I want to be your friend. You're cute."

"What does that-" Heath stopped. "You think I'm cute?"

Adam smiled at him again, and finally Heath realized what this conversation was about.

 


	83. What on earth are you wearing?

"What on earth are you wearing?" Heath stared at his partner.

Adam was dressed in his bright red fur coat. He blinked innocently. "It's cold."

"We're going to the movies. We don't want to attract attention, or we'll be busy signing autographs the whole night-" He stopped when he saw Adam's skeptical look. "Okay, maybe not the whole night..." They weren't superstars like Cena. "But I want to have a quiet night, please."

Adam went back to the bedroom. When he returned, he was hiding under a black hoodie. Heath sighed. "You look like a criminal, but we gotta leave."

 


	84. Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was just about to fall asleep when his phone on the nightstand vibrated. He grabbed it and read the message: "Do you want to jump on my magic carpet and fly into the stratosphere?"

He sighed and looked at the other bed where Adam was sitting, staring at his phone. "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."

Adam seemed honestly surprised. "Sorry. I thought you've turned off your phone."

"So you want me to read weird stuff first thing in the morning? What does that even mean?"

Adam smiled. "Come in my bed and cuddle with me."

 


	85. There's only one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on January 4, 2016.

Heath stopped when they entered the hotel room. "There's only one bed..."

"Um, yeah. That's what I've booked," Adam said.

"Why?" Heath looked confused.

"So that we can sleep together?" Adam didn't understand his confusion. _That was why Heath had wanted him for the Social Outcasts, wasn't it?_ "You can fuck me. I can fuck you. Whatever you prefer. I'm versatile."

Heath's face had turned red. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to have sex with you!" Adam stared at him, blinking. _Was he disappointed?_ "I'm sorry," Heath said. "There seems to be a misunderstanding here."

 


	86. It isn't what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Curtis searched for his friends in the backstage area. Finally, he found a little room at the end of a hallway and opened the door.

Heath was sitting on a counter, his pants and underwear around his ankles. Adam was in front of him with his head buried in the other man's lap.

Heath stared at Curtis. "It isn't what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is..." He realized that it would be ridiculous to deny the fact that Adam was giving him a blow job.

Curtis sighed and turned around. "Hurry up. We're having a match in ten minutes."

 


	87. I read your diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam sounded guilty. "I have a confession to make. I read your diary."

Heath looked confused. "I don't have a diary. Oh wait, that must have been Bo's."

"Oh, that explains a lot. So you don't have a crush on Curtis?"

"No. Wait, Bo has? That's cute." Heath grinned. "But it's wrong to read other people's diaries. You should apologize to him."

"Yeah, I will. But um..." Adam hesitated. "If you don't have a crush on Curtis, do you maybe have a crush on me?"

Heath laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Wishful thinking," Adam said and smiled.

 


	88. Didn't you read the sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of Adam moving deep inside of him. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys-" Bo stopped and stared at them, his face turning red.

Heath pushed his partner away and tried to hide under the blanket. "Didn't you read the sign?"

"Do... do not disturb?" Bo stuttered. "I thought that was just for the room service."

Heath sighed and pulled Adam under the blanket. Adam just chuckled. "Calm down. He's not a child." He looked at Bo. "What can we do for you?"

"I... I'll come back later."

 


	89. Fuck me

Heath was a moaning mess. He was lying on his back. His eyes were closed. Adam had prepared him well – with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. _Oh god, his tongue..._ He was still licking Heath. The redhead couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me," he moaned.

Adam looked up and grinned. "Did you say anything?"

"Please, fuck me," Heath begged. Precum was leaking down his member. His balls felt like they were going to explode.

Adam sat up and stroked his own hard cock. "You want this?"

Heath opened his eyes. "Yes."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Get ready, baby."

 


	90. Stop teasing me so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam was shaving over the sink when he saw Heath slowly undressing in the mirror. The redhead was wiggling his butt, humming quietly and looking into Adam's direction.

Adam turned around to face him. "Stop teasing me so much..."

Heath chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to take a shower." He grinned while dropping his last piece of clothing.

Adam grinned back. "Do you always shower with a hard-on?"

His partner laughed and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Because if you don't stop teasing me, I'll fuck you right there, and we'll be late again."

 


	91. Do you like it when I touch you like that?

Heath spread his legs when Adam shoved his hand between them while they were kissing on the bed. Their clothes were already lying on the floor.

Adam gently cupped his partner's balls, then pressed his finger against Heath's perineum and massaged it. "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

Heath whimpered. His legs twitched. His toes curled. He was barely able to get an "uh-huh" out of his mouth.

Adam smiled and leaned down to lick the precum from Heath's hard cock, making him groan in pleasure.

Heath reached out and wrapped his hand around his shaft.

 


	92. Okay... This is new

It was late and they were both tired... but also horny. They started to undress while sharing kisses in between and crawled onto their bed. Adam's hand went to his partner's boxer shorts. He was a bit surprised, though, when he noticed that Heath wasn't hard yet. So he stroked him through the fabric for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Okay... This is new." He pulled his hand back. "Are you not in the mood?"

"I am!" Heath looked at him with big eyes.

"Probably fatigue or stress..." Adam lay down next to his partner. "Let's just cuddle, okay?"

"Okay."

 


	93. Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: AU – modern setting

Heath was nervous. It was the first time he was alone in a club. A guy sat down at his table. His name was Adam. They exchanged some small talk before Adam asked, "Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?"

"What?" Heath stared at him.

Adam chuckled. "Sorry, I seem to have misinterpreted your signals. I thought you're interested too."

"I am interested. But..."

"Too fast?"

Heath nodded. "Sorry."

"That's cool. I actually like you. A one-night stand would be a waste." Adam smiled at him, and Heath knew he wouldn't go home alone tonight.

 


	94. What a pretty sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was in the gym working out. Just when he was stretching, Adam entered the room and stared at his ass. "What a pretty sight."

Heath couldn't help chuckling. "Stop that. I'm busy here."

His partner came closer and put his hand on Heath's butt. "Why don't we work out together under the shower?"

"They'll kick us out if they catch us."

"It's worth the risk."

"It's not. Can't you wait until tonight?"

Adam smiled at him. "I can never wait for you, Heathy baby."

The redhead grinned. "Okay. But if they catch us, I'll blame it all on you."

 


	95. Lay back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam noticed that Heath seemed to be a bit nervous. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, my first time with a man... as a bottom."

"Don't worry. Lay back." Adam smiled at him. "I promise you it won't hurt. Relax, okay?"

Heath nodded and lay down on the bed. Adam crawled between his legs and started to kiss him. His hands wandered over Heath's body, gently stroking his skin.

The redhead moaned when a lubed finger slowly entered him. It felt good. His body was so hot, his cock so hard. It didn't take long, then Adam was fucking him.

 


	96. Well fine, just this once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: costume kink

"This is stupid!"

"Please, do it for me, Heathy baby." Adam looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

The redhead sighed. "Well fine, just this once."

He took the white Bunny head and put it on. He could barely see anything with it, and he wondered how anyone had been able to wrestle with it.

Adam smiled at him and pushed him down on the bed. "You're the best Bunny I've ever had."

Heath was already wearing the rest of the costume, and he started to sweat. It was hot, even though he was completely nude under the fake fur.

 


	97. I'm waiting

"I'm waiting." Heath was kneeling on the bed, only dressed in black briefs.

Adam was sitting at the desk in front of the computer. "What for?"

"For you."

Adam quickly turned around and looked at him briefly. "Just one more round. I'm on a roll."

Heath lay down on his back and spread his legs. "I may fall asleep, though..." he teased his partner.

Adam glanced at him again, then decided that online poker wasn't worth missing this opportunity. He shut down the computer and started to undress.

Heath grinned at him. "Thought you're on a roll?"

"Yeah, I am."

 


	98. As you wish

Heath had just nestled down in bed when he noticed he'd forgotten his phone in the bathroom.

"Baby?" He looked at Adam who was undressing next to the bed. "Can you get my phone for me?"

"As you wish."

Heath furrowed his brows. "What does _that_ mean?"

His partner laughed. "I'd do anything for you because I love you." He went to the bathroom and came back with Heath's phone. Then he climbed into the bed.

"Thanks. But don't say it like that. It sounds so... distant." Heath crawled on top of Adam and kissed him. "I prefer you closer."

 


	99. First one to make a noise loses

They were cuddling in bed when Adam suddenly said, "First one to make a noise loses."

"Wait, that's not fair. You know I'm loud-"

"Start!" Adam moved his hand between Heath's legs.

"Aah!"

Adam chuckled. "You lost."

"No! I wasn't ready yet. Let's do it again!"

"Okay, let's put something on the line. Loser has to give winner head."

Heath pouted. "Not fair. You're better at it."

"One more reason for you to train," his partner teased him. "Ready?"

"Whatever." Heath turned his head away. He knew he couldn't win this.

"Don't be mad, Heathy baby."

Heath grinned. "You lost!"

 


	100. If you're bored, wanna have sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was sitting on his hotel bed, zapping from one TV channel to another.

Adam put his phone on his nightstand. "If you're bored, wanna have sex?"

Heath looked at the other bed. "What?"

"Wanna have sex?" his friend repeated. "Don't worry. I'm clean, and you can be top if you want."

Heath blinked. _That was right._ He remembered the Rosebuds. Adam had gotten around. "It's not like- I mean... Why?"

"Why not? I like you." Adam smiled at him.

Heath got a warm feeling in his stomach. His heart was beating fast when he took off his T-shirt. "Okay."

 


	101. Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath tried to straddle Adam's thighs and hit his head on the roof. He sighed. "Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies. This damn rental is just too small."

"I told you it would've been easier in the Exotic Express."

"Where you fucked all your Rosebuds? No, thanks!"

Adam pouted. "I didn't fuck _all_ of them."

"Why can't we just go to the hotel to have sex?"

"Because that's not so exciting."

"It's not exciting to bump my head."

"Oh baby." Adam grabbed the other man and shoved him onto the back seat. "Let _me_ do this."

 


	102. Can I touch you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was late and Heath was sitting on his bed, only dressed in boxers, talking with his friend. He was excited as usual, smiling happily and gesturing with his hands.

Adam had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He realized he'd fallen in love with the other man. "Can I touch you?"

Heath looked surprised, then laughed. "You touch me all the time..."

"No, I mean like... Can I kiss you?"

Heath blushed. He hadn't noticed Adam was interested in him like that. But... he liked his friend too. Adam was cute, funny, nice. So he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

 


	103. No strings attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath had already had a crush on his friend for a while before he finally had the courage to kiss him one day.

Adam seemed surprised, but then he smiled.

"No strings attached," Heath said because he thought that was what the other man wanted to hear.

However, Adam didn't look as happy as Heath had expected. "You only want sex?" He almost sounded disappointed.

"No, I mean... I thought..." Heath was confused.

"Heathy baby..." Adam cupped his face. "Do you actually want more? A real relationship?"

The redhead nodded.

"Good. That's what I want too." He kissed Heath again.

 


	104. Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Adam was excited. It was the first time they were making out. He'd flirted with Heath for weeks, and now the redhead finally climbed on his lap and ground down on him. Their kisses had become sloppy.

"Fuck. Heathy baby, I'm gonna-" Adam couldn't even finish his sentence as his sudden orgasm surprised him, and he came in his boxers.

Heath stopped moving and grinned at him. "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

The other man slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, you have." He smiled. "But don't worry. There's more where that came from."

 


	105. The night's still young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

After Raw, the Social Outcasts were celebrating their win in different clubs. But after some time, Adam had enough. "Let's go back," he said to Heath.

The redhead smiled. "No. The night's still young."

"Heathy baby, I'm tired."

"I thought _it's party time all the time?"_

"That was back then. I'm older now."

"That was last year!" Heath laughed.

Adam pouted, then leaned closer to his partner. "If you come back to the hotel with me now, you can fuck me."

Heath stared at him. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Just let me tell Bo and Axel that we leave."

 


	106. We can't do that here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: semi-public sex

They were watching a movie in the cinema when Heath suddenly felt Adam's hand on his thigh. Then it moved closer to his crotch. He grabbed it. "We can't do that here!"

"Why not?"

Only now Heath understood why Adam had chosen the last row for them where no one could see them.

"There could be cameras... Or someone could walk up here..."

Adam chuckled. "Don't get paranoid. It'll be okay."

He slid out of his seat and got on his knees between Heath's legs. A minute later, he was sucking Heath's cock, and the redhead had troubles staying quiet.

 


	107. Behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in early 2016.

They were on their way back to the hotel, and Heath was driving. Adam was in the passenger seat and put his hand on Heath's thigh. "I can't wait till we're in our room..."

"Behave." Heath glanced into the rear-view mirror. Bo and Curtis were snuggled up to each other on the backseat and seemed to be dozing off.

Adam grinned and rubbed Heath's thigh. "Want me to give you road head?"

"Want me to crash the car?"

Adam chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Nope."

Curtis opened one eye and sighed. "I swear one day I'm gonna kill him."

 


	108. Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: crossdressing; feminization

Heath was kneeling on the bed. He was dressed in frilly red lingerie. His face was made up and his nails were painted.

Adam dropped his clothes to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"Good girl." He cupped Heath's face with one hand and gave him a kiss.

The redhead closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "I'm your girl," he whispered.

Adam smiled. "I know you are."

Heath lay down on his back and wrapped his legs around the other man while they were kissing. Adam's hands went to Heath's bra and opened it. "You belong to me."

 


	109. Come here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: polyamory

Heath was sitting on the end of the bed. This was an important moment. _Would it work?_

"Come here," Adam said, and Rhyno nodded.

Heath crawled between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Rhyno said, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Yeah, I love you too." Adam snuggled up to Heath.

Heath smiled. He was happy. This was perfect. His two partners started to place kisses all over his body. He closed his eyes. Hands moved over his skin, undressed him, stroked him. Heath moaned. "I love you so much."

 


End file.
